Exemplary embodiments relate to an electromagnetic actuator. In particular, exemplary embodiments relate to an electromagnetic actuator using a biased permanent magnet.
An electromagnetic actuator may keep an object in a floating state using an electromagnet. In order to increase a support weight of the electromagnetic actuator, a high bias current needs to be supplied to a coil of the electromagnet actuator. However, there is a limitation in the magnitude of the supplied high bias current due to an increase in heat generation. Therefore, in order to overcome an issue of increased heat generation, an electromagnetic actuator using a bias type permanent magnet may be provided.